All We Know
by EmilyBraxton
Summary: Bay Sorrento moves in with Eli Goldsworthy after her parents deicided to move back to America and she wanted to stay in Canada, after one night things become awkward.


Chapter One

The day was bright in Toronto and The Dot was full and the staff was hectic, Bay Sorrento was busy making milkshakes and serving orders when Eli Goldsworthy, her roommate, walked in with his best friend Adam Torres. Bay was balancing a tray in both arms and craftily lifted them up and turned to avoid running into Eli and Adam as they choose the only empty table in the back. She knew who Eli was but didn't know much him or Adam, only that he had crashed a hearse for Clare Edwards and that Adam was transgender; she went back behind the counter and was happy that it was her break; she took a seat in front of the counter and began writing down random names on a piece of paper. Bay needed a place to stay, her parents were moving back to America but she didn't want to leave. Her parent had told if she found a place to stay, she could stay.

"Any luck with finding a place?" Fitz asked after The Dot was full and no new customer could come in.

"No," Bay replied disappointed. "And I only have a week to find a place to stay. I'm desperate for anything." She said loud enough for Adam to hear, he nudged Eli mid-bite of his burger.

"Hey, Bay's looking for a place to stay." He whispered to him, Eli looked to Bay. He didn't know much about her, just that she had moved from America and was quite like him.

"Why would she be looking for a place, she has her parent's house?" Adam shrugged at the question and turned to Bay.

"Hey, Bay!" He called and she turned toward them in her seat, Adam motioned for her to come over.

"What are you doing?" Eli hissed at him.

"I know you have an extra room in your house for someone to stay in, you're parents were saying something about having another kid in the house."

"Yeah, a kid of their own," Eli hissed again. "Not a random girl, who I barely know."

Bay had made her way over, and Adam offered the chair next to him and she sat down.

"I heard you were looking for a place to stay." He said bluntly and Eli had a mini-chocking section on his drink.

"Yeah I am what about it?" Bay asked kind of suspicious, Adam had never really talked to her before and it was odd that he chose now. "Eli?" Adam gestured toward him and his green eyes made an evil look at Adam before looking at Bay.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "My parents have an extra room at my house and since you're looking for a place to stay, I think you would like it." When he finished Bay was silent for a second, she was utterly surprised.

"My parent would have to take it up with your parents; I'm not sure since I barely know you." She replied but still a lop-sided smirk formed on his face.

"Sounds good," He took a napkin and wrote two numbers and address, he slid it towards Bay and she placed it in her jeans pocket.

"Bay," Fitz called for her. "Your break is over, come on." Bay stood and went back to the counter.

"Dude, what was that?" Adam asked. "Just a few seconds ago, you were complaining and now you're willing give her your number and house address?"

"What can I say? She's a damsel in distress." He smirked once again and the two finished, paid and left.

A few hours later when The Dot was nearing closing time, Fitz let Bay leave early to go home a few minutes early, so she could talk to her parents. Her parents were there to pick her up and on the way home, she started talking.

"Mom, Dad," She got their attention. "I think I found a place to stay." After she said this her father had to slam the break to stop at a red light, they lurched forward and hit the back of their seats hard.

"Where is this place?" Her mother asked.

"A friend of mine's parents have an extra room in their house." Bay gave them Eli's napkin writings and they decided to call his parents that night after dinner.

Bay went to her room after they got home; some boxes were packed already, not exactly for moving into Eli's parent's house, because her mom had made her. She thought they didn't except her to find a place, she found her IPod in the mass of sheets and stuck the ear buds in her ears then begun scrolling through her music, picking a _Panic! At the Disco_ song and putting it up to full blast, she finished her English assignment while singing to herself. Her mother had to pound on the door before Bay heard her; she opened the door and her mother was standing cross-armed, Bay was kind of scared at her mother's response.

"Tell your friend Eli that we said that we're all going to see the house and room tomorrow." She walked down the hall and Bay closed the door behind her, she took her phone from off her desk and put Eli's cell number in. She didn't call him before she wanted to tell him person, since they were in the same grade it wouldn't be hard to find him.

The next day, Bay got to school early via the bus and wanted for Eli. She saw him getting off the bus but didn't rush over him; she didn't want to seem too eager about moving in. She begun to wonder why she was so eager to move in, she technically wasn't until her parents gave her the OK. Eli stopped to talk to Adam and begun walking into the school; Bay went to her locker trying to seem casual. Eli came up behind her and Bay turned around a bit too knowingly, she looked at Eli and felt her cheek feel hot for some reason but made it stop.

"My parents said that-"She started to tell him until he interrupted.

"They're coming by the house today to see if you can you stay." He smirked. "I'll see you after school." He said nonchalantly and walked the opposite direction of her locker. She turned back toward her locker and looked inside; she pulled out her French book then went to Ms. Dawes to turn in her late English assignment.

After that was done, Bay had to wait until school was over. She didn't really have friends since she had only been there for about four months, but it was odd suddenly moving into a stranger's home. Well, probably moving in. The rest of the day went very slow and Bay was on her last nerve, her tension went down as the last bell finally rang and she rushed out of Art. Her parents were already waiting for her out front and she climbed into the back seat, she saw Eli get on the bus and seem to watch him until her parents drove off. They went home first and her parents seem reluctant about Bay moving in with a boy but after Bay reassured that she didn't like Eli like that, they looked relieved.

They left for the Goldsworthy residence around five and arrived around five-fifteen; Fitz let Bay have the day off to see the place with her parents, they arrived and Eli let them in. Her parents were the ones actually examining the house as a whole, Bay just wanted to see the room she hoped she would be staying in. Eli noticed this and led her upstairs, he stood in the door was as she examined the room. The walls had been painted a tea green with black curtains over the window, the full-sized bed was placed against the left wall and a dresser was placed across from it next to the closet. She really liked the room and hope even more that her parents said yes; she was back down stairs with Eli and her parents were talking in hushed voices with Eli's parents. Bay's parents turned around after a while and smiled a little but also seem to frown at the same time.

"Bay," Her mother began. "We've decided that you can stay here with the Goldsworthy's." Bay smiled widely but held her overall excitement in; she hugged her parents and turned to a smirking Eli. She hugged him; he seemed surprised but hugged her back.

They left that night and Bay found the closet song to what she was feeling at the moment; her parents were happy but melancholy knowing they had decided to leave their daughter behind. When they got home, Bay packed up the last few of her things and asked her father if he could take apart her desk so she could take it with her to the Goldsworthy. At the end of the night, her room was empty except for the bedspread on her bed. She had taken the liberty to start texting Eli; she started to wonder why she didn't get to know him sooner.

At school the next day, Bay seemed to be accepted in by Eli and Adam. Even though she didn't get half their jokes or comic books reference, she made up for it with some stupid stories from her high school in America. At the end of the day, she didn't want to leave their sides but she knew she would be moving in with Eli soon so a smiled soon found her face again. She went out of the front door but turned around again feeling someone's eyes on her. She didn't see anyone looking at her, so she turned around and went to her parent's car.

Once she was at home, Bay opened her laptop and began to write a short story for her English class, then a paper for French. She sighed and looked at the boxes around her, at the moment she wanted to be in the other room and out of this stuffy one. She felt like someone was watching her again and looked at her opened-window, she saw nothing but didn't really know what she was looking for. She blinked getting the feeling to go away after a few minutes; she shook her head knowing she was just being paranoid. She was half-way done with her French paper, even though it wasn't due till Friday, when she heard a sound at her window. It was a tiny sound, so she'd ignore, it came again and again until Bay was ready to explode with frustrated.

She stood up, and stomped to her window and opened it. She stuck her head out and didn't see anything; she had to duck when a paper airplane flew in. It landed neatly on the floor and Bay closed her window, she stared at the airplane for a long time. She picked it up and saw it looked like there was some writing on it; she didn't open it because she was scared. It could've been a death threat, a crazy stalker note, a note telling her to stay away from Eli or else. She didn't think the last option was possible, but you never know, maybe she was watching too many movies. She didn't open the airplane, mostly because she wanted to finish her French paper. She closed her laptop at around midnight, only having a page left to write she didn't feel the need to rush to turn it in. She looked at the airplane once again.

"What the hell?" She told herself, and picked it up. Opening slowly, being careful not to rip it, she realized it wasn't any of the options she had thought earlier but a simple note.

Dear Bay,

Meet me at the Harbor on Halloween at eight.

The note wasn't signed and Bay was extremely confused on why anyone would send her a note like this, she didn't know any guy who liked her nor did she like any guys at Degrassi or in town to begin with. She folded the note and put it in her binder, if she was going to find out who it was; she was going to have remember to go to the Harbor on Halloween.

Eli lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, knowing he said be writing a play, but couldn't find any good concept to write it from. His phone vibrated on his bedside table, it was a text from Bay.

_Been flying any paper airplanes lately? –B _Eli looked at the message confused by it then texted back to Bay.

_No, why the sudden question? _ Bay looked slightly disappointed at his response.

_Someone was throwing pebbles at my window and when I opened my window, a paper airplane flew in. _Eli suddenly remembered something.

_So, did the airplane have anything on it? - _Eli

_ Yeah, someone wrote to tell me to meet them at the Harbor on Halloween. _– Bay

_Are you going to go? _– Eli

_Hell, yeah. I'm going to find out who this is. _ – Bay

Eli didn't replied, he just put his phone down and stared at the ceiling again. How could tell Bay that he had thrown it through her window and craftily snuck back into the shadows without her seeing him. Why he picked Halloween, he still doesn't know, he wasn't even sure she liked him at all. Maybe living together would change that, he looked at his opened laptop with a blank document open. His head felt scrambled, still looking for an idea but eventually gave up. He never thought she would actually plan to go, he hadn't thought that far. He didn't get a chance to think that because sleep overcame him interrupting his thoughts. The same soon happened to Bay, while writing a random story that popped into her head.

Bay got up early the next day and realized she had fell asleep in her school uniform and had to go to The Dot for work, she changed into jeans and black polo, rush into shoes and ran downstairs. She took the car keys, knowing her parents had nothing to do, and climbed into the drivers' seat. She was late and Fitz was going to completely chew her out for it. Upon arriving, she saw the sign was turned to "Closed" sign, and Bay thought Fitz was just waiting to open. She tried to pull the door opened but it was locked, her phone chimed and she opened it and groaned in frustration.

_ Closed The Dot today for maintenance. –_ Fitz

Bay shouted in frustration, she broke the speed limit and ran a red light to get there; she climbed back in the car and drove home. Not breaking any laws this time, when she got home her mother was standing at the front door. Bay climbed out of the car and her mother looked mad.

"You took the car." She raised her voice at her.

"I thought I had work but The Dot was closed down doe maintenance!" Bay explained and her mother scoffed and went inside. Bay's father was handling boxes and bringing them downstairs.

"I guess you forgot," Her father said and Bay did a face-palm.

"That was _today?"_ She asked, forgetting she moved in with Eli's family today. Her parent's brushed off her forgetfulness and Bay helped them load the few boxes she had and the desk into the back of the car, making Bay become cramped in the back.

She assumed this was her punishment for taking the car without her parents knowing, especially the boxes hitting the side of her face every ten minutes or so. She was relieved when they arrived at Eli's house; she jumped out the back and caught a box that had fallen out with her. She fell on her butt from the catching it and heard a dark chuckle come from her left, she turned her head to a smirking Eli walking toward her.

"Shut it, Eli." She said as she stood up with the box in her arms. His parents help put the few boxes she had in the room and Bay's father put the desk together in front of the window, they left with teary goodbyes and kisses on the cheeks. Bay tried her hardest not to cry but did anyway; she forced but loud sobs though.

After her parents had left, Eli and his parents left Bay to unpack. She placed most of her clothes in the dresser drawers and the rest in the closet; she rested her laptop on the desk and lamp in the corner, she put her bedspread on her new bed and a few trinkets on the dresser along with her makeup bag. She still had a box left half full with pictures the other half with school books she was too lazy to carry, once all the boxes were empty, she sat on her bed and exhaled when someone knocked on her door. Eli opened the door and saw the completed room.

"Wow, you unpack fast." He said still looking around.

"They were only a few boxes, so it didn't take long." Bay told him, smiling.

Eli looked at her computer and saw a picture of a boy with light brown hair and Bay sitting next to each other on a bench, smiling.

"Your Boyfriend?" He asked pointing to the computer screen.

"He's an ex-boyfriend." She explained. "I need to change it." She looked at it for a few seconds then looked at Eli.

"You like the room even more know, that you've personalized it?"

"Yeah, it's better than I imagined." They both stared at each other for a few minutes, when it got awkward they both left Bay's new room and went downstairs to an empty house. "Do your parents usually leave randomly without telling you?"

"Sometimes, yeah, but I'm guessing you have seen much of Canada seen you moved here."

"No, not really, between work and my parents over-working I haven't been to do much."

"Well, I know where we're going." Eli smirked again at Bay and she just looked at him confused.

Eli grasped Bay's hand and took her outside and locked the house, and led her back into town. They walked and it seemed like forever until Eli finally showed her where they were going, the harbor. Bay would've thought that Eli had thrown that paper airplane but he had already told he didn't, with her hand still in grip with his; he pulled her to the edge and he let go of her hand, but Bay wish she hadn't. They both rested against the fence and watched as several boats past them before the silence got awkward again.

"So how'd you get the name 'Bay'?" Eli asked, still looking out at the water.

"My mom named me that because we lived by the Chesapeake Bay back in America; she said the water was beautiful there and that she named me that because my eyes are beautiful like the water." Eli looked at her at the last part and saw how Bay's ocean blue eyes lit up in the sun.

"Yeah, they are." He mumbled too low for Bay to hear.

"Sorry?"

"I said that's cool." The awkward silence fell between them until Eli decided to bring Bay somewhere else, He grabbed her hand again and they went to The Dot, it was opened now but Eli took her around to the side to the entrance of Above the Dot.

Bay thought about asking Fitz if he still wanted her to work tonight but Eli and her were already the door and at the pool table, he was teaching her how to play when he stared to his left. Bay looked in the same direction and saw Clare Edwards and Jake Martin walked in hand-in-hand, Eli looked away, shook his head and continued teaching Bay how to pool. When she was setting up her shot, Eli bent over her and placed his hands on her to show her what she was doing wrong. Bay's cheeks turned bright pink as he helped but it faded when she had to look at him. Eli seemed to be watching Clare.

"Is that Clare?" Bay asked him and Eli nodded. "Eli, I know you broke up with her but it's over with it."

"I know it is it's just hard to get over it." He said, clenching the pool stick in his hand.

"I know it is too Eli," Bay was lost for encouraging words. "It's time to move on." It was all she could say.

"I want to get over her but I don't at the same time." He put both his and Bay's pool sticks and they sat at a table, as far away from Clare and Jake as possible. He seemed highly tensed and Bay put her hand over his on the table.

"It's okay, Eli, I understand how it feels." She looked at him without blushing for once. "Leaving Brandon was hard for me and the breakup was horrible, I'm still not over it either." She squeezed his hand. "So you're not alone." Eli made a smile at Bay and she moved her hand off of his. They left after a pizza and a few drinks, Eli seem to become less tense as they left. But Bay knew he was still thinking about Clare because he had the same look when he had when she had entered Above The Dot. "You really need to get over her."

"I know, Bay." He seemed annoyed with the second time she said.

"Then why don't you just do it?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"I don't know, just-"Bay was stopped mid-sentence by Eli kissing her, she was too shocked to do anything and he stepped back after a few seconds. She began walking without saying anything.

"Bay," Eli called running to her side. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No," Bay stopped him mid-sentence. "It's okay." She only said this and it was silence the rest of the way home. They returned to a still-empty house, but Bay went to her room anyway while Eli went to the living room. Bay had changed to pajamas and was asleep within minutes.

Eli eventually came upstairs and found Bay's bedroom door open, the only light was from the small desk lamp. He walked in to turn out the light but stopped to look at Bay, she looked peaceful to him more peaceful than she did by the harbor. He couldn't but kiss her on the cheek; he then turned off the desk lap and went to his own room to sleep.


End file.
